Luki's Diary
by WeWriteTheTruth
Summary: Luki's Diary. He's forced to live in a house with actual people  LukixMikuo.  oTL Sorry for the shortness. D: Luki doesn't like to write.  Rated M now.. for now and future. c:
1. Chapter 1

Damn. We moved into a shitty house today. There's gotta be around a hundred friggin' people in this house.. but I guess I don't mind having a roof over my head. The ride up was so long and shitty I was actually tempted to start talking to my brother and sister – Luke and Lulu. I know, damn crazy.

Turns out when we first get inside we got some slut breathin' down our necks and callin' the shots. Yeah, it's Meiko alright. Damn drunkie's cramming us two to a room like sardines – betcha anything she's got her own room. Doesn't she know I friggin' hate people in general? Can't even room with Luka, I'm stuck with someone I don't even know. .. Great.

First thing I know when I walk into the room and drop my things on the bed, there's a teal blur. You wouldn't have been able to see it if ya blinked. There's this.. thing cowering in the corner with all his stuff. For a second I thought I was roomin' with some sort of stray cat. But no, it's a little person alright. He tells me, "Y-you can have the bed. I-I'm f-fine right h-h-here, you won't e-even notice me.." Came out more or less as a squeak. I ask him, "Uhh.. kid, who are ya?" Couldn't hurt getting to know my roommate, right?

… He just stares, not moving, not breathing. Hell, I'm not even sure if he's alive anymore. Damn right I won't notice you if you're just gonna stare blankly like that. … Guess I'm used to it though. It's not like anyone else knows I exist.

Y'see, I'm not the most popular guy around here. Alright, I'm sugarcoatin' it. Everyone hates my guts and would like life a whole lot better if I was gone.. sometimes even my family sometimes, I think. Honest, all I want is just one friend who likes me for who I am. Just one. That so much to ask?

Guess I got my hopes up n' thought the teal kid would warm up to me since we're roommates n' all. I didn't even scowl around him! It's been two days and he hasn't said one damn word to my face. Hell, I don't know if I've even seen him move. .. Am I that hard to be around? Luka's never complained, well, she has but I guess it doesn't hurt.

.. Damn it. What am I saying. I'm not supposed to care what people think of me.. but I think I might- *****he scribbles that out* What I'm trying to say is- *scribbles that out too* Screw it. I don't know how I could think that.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I came in our room today and get this - the kid _actually_ moved. Nope, he didn't just blink. He got up and was on the bed. Turns out his limbs aren't painted on. When he noticed I had come in, he friggin' cowered and started whimpering. I mean, with my ninja rep n' all I must be pretty intimidating.. but enough to make some little kid just cower when I walk in the room? Thas' just not right. .. How can someone with damn pink hair scare _anyone_?

"Don't you ever want to sleep up here on the bed?" I asked 'im after he sprung back and scurried over to his stupid little corner. The kid shook his head.. he doesn't even have a friggin' blanket. Damn it, can't he even look at me? I mean I know some people don't like pink - but seriously, it ain't that bad.

... It's two hours later and he's asleep on the floor. I swear, I'm gonna get him up on the stupid bed whether he likes it or not. .. I actually feel kinda guilty when I see him actin' all pitiful on the floor like that. It's like he subconsciously _knows_ you're watching him when he's asleep and does everything he can to make you fuck up. Damn, am I seriously feeling guilty? What kind of ninja am I supposed to be?

Anyways, I picked him up and man, he must weight like twenty pounds or something. He feels so.. breakable. In fact when I saw him in my hands I just wanted to lean in and- *scribbles frustratedly* What. Am. I. Fucking. Saying. I sound like some gushy teenage girl talkin' and hell, I sure ain't.

Whatever. I set him down on the bed and it was like he had some sixth sense. He woke up and scampered back to his corner. I stared before mentally pulling up my sleeves. He was going to stay on the bed and he was going to like it. I set him back on it with a seriously-I-will-castrate-you-if-you-move face. ... He moved. The nerve of this kid! I was tryin' ta be nice, damn it! ".. Fuck it. I give up. .. This is why I'm not nice to people." I grumbled, seriously annoyed. He looks at me and squeaks out in the most pitiful voice, "Y-y-you're sc-scary..." Look who's screwed up again. Being the ass I am, I blurt out something stupid.

"I.. just want one friend.. just one." The reply?

".. If you weren't so scary.. I'd.. b-be your friend.."


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and hung my head. My feelings never come out right. "Seriously.. I'm not all that scary if you get to know me, promise.." You know what happened? He actually got up and _hugged_ me. Yeah, I know. Me - Luki Megurine, got a hug. I'm friggin in shock too.

He went back to ignoring me for awhile so I wasn't sure if he wanted me there anymore - I sure didn't feel like I was helping anyone by bein' in there. Tried talkin' to him too, no success. I asked Luka if I could move in with her and what does she tell me to do? Go try again, I don't have room. Damn, I feel loved.

Well, turns out the kid- oh. I guess I can stop calling him that now. His name? It's Mikuo. Turns out Mikuo somehow talked me into staying. I told him I only would if he shared the bed - it's only fair, m'right? I dunno how he does it.. it's like, if that kid wanted to, he could rule the world with a single pout. Guess I should be glad I'm on his good side, eh?

Meiko had us all come down for a movie night. It was a real shitty movie. I'm tellin' ya, no one has twenty-seven friggin' gallons of blood in them. No one. Dunno what that idiot drunkie was thinkin' making all the midgets in the house come to that.. not like I care about them, or anything. Guess Mikuo has a sensitive stomach or somethin' cause he seriously freaked out. I thought he was going to wet himself and well, I felt pretty guilty. His face was damn white.

... What else was I supposed to do? I took the little guy back upstairs. He was really gonna pass out if he was in there for another second. First thing he asks for- well, he didn't even really ask. Just kinda... leapt into my arms. Damn, that sounds cheesy but I dunno how to better explain it. I returned the hug cause, how could I not? He looked up at me with these massive teal eyes as wide as headlights - I'm tellin' ya, any metal would fall prey to that. Mikuo fell asleep after that, guess all the blood and gore tired him out.

It doesn't really matter if I tell you now, I don't think... I really like Mikuo. Maybe even more than tuna, but we're pushing it there.


	4. Chapter 4

.. What can I say. I'm so damn happy. Someone actually knows I exist, you know how good that feels? Not only that, but he _likes_ me. He really likes me. Said we were friends. For awhile I thought I was invisible or somethin' - every whiny, bratty, teenage girl's dream... 'cept for the fact that people never turned down the chance to make fun of my pink hair. 'S manly alright? Now I don't want you to think I took advantage of the kid or anything.. but after he fell asleep he just looked so damn perfect. .. I kissed him. I don't think he knows, cause he was asleep n' all. .. At least I really hope he doesn't. He probably would stop wanting to be my friend.

I find myself actually wanting to get to know more about him. Ha, I don't know if there's somethin' wrong with me or what, but hell, I like this feeling. I like it a lot. I've always been kinda nervous about gettin' into a relationship and tying myself down. I like room to move, ya know? And you never know what the other person's gonna do.. any second they could turn around and stab you in the back. Not that.. I'm paranoid or anything like that, it pays to be careful, right?

... But, I can't help but want Mikuo. Man, I want him so bad. I don't wanna seem like some fuckin' pervert but hell, I'd do anything to get into his pants. Even give up tuna. Just thinkin' about it makes me twitch. That's another thing - he's so damn innocent. Doesn't get my hints at al- woah, not like I'm dropping any. Don't think that. I just.. I've never wanted something so damn bad, you know? And he's like, flawless. There isn't a single thing wrong with him. Even when he cries he manages to stay perfect. Ugh, I hate to admit it but.. makes me feel self-conscious. I mean, how could he want an ass like me? No one else does. Every time even his shirt comes up a bit I find myself starin'.. I seriously hope he hasn't noticed, he'd think I'm some stupid creep.

I'm sure his sister, Miss Prissy would fuckin' _hate_ me if I did anything to him. She's so motherly and annoying.. I just want to grab her by those damn things she calls hair and throw her off this stupid planet. That'll fuckin' teach her. Ugh, she acts like she knows everything. It seriously pisses me off. Sometimes I wonder how that hair hasn't broken her neck yet. We can dream, m'right?

... What am I supposed to do. Tell him? He probably won't feel the same.. I'm just gonna shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh.. I'm so pissed off right now, but I can't let Mikuo see that. Whenever I look somewhat angry he thinks it's all his fault. Damn, I really hate that.. makes me feel guilty. And it's not like he could _ever_ do anything wrong. It's friggin' impossible, man.

He thinks what happened is all his fault too.. I feel like such an idiot. I couldn't even protect him from that shitty pepperhead. Fuckin' Akaito raped him. Didn't go easy on him at all either, Mikuo was bleeding and covered in bruises. He cried for hours and nothing I said made him feel better. Nothing. I'm pissed at myself for being such a failure, I'm pissed at Akaito(hell, I wanted the kid's virginity.. that so much to ask?), and I'm just all around pissed. I.. haven't even had a chance to tell the kid how I feel. How 'm I supposed to now? He won't want to hear anything like that after this. Shit.. he was flawless, perfectly flawless. Why did that stupid Shion have to come in and scar him like that. He's ruining _everything_. Mikuo thinks it's his own fault for getting raped, no matter what I say. How the _hell_ can he think that? Can I not do anything right?

.. Normally I don't like complaining this much to people, makes me seem weak... but I guess it doesn't matter since you aren't real, right? Not like anyone's going to read this... I just want everything to go back to normal, but I know it won't. I can't stop loving Mikuo - and I do, I really, honestly love the kid. There's no one I can really turn to for advice.. not that I want to. Luka will just make fun of me and tell me to man up. She gets pissed off whenever I cry, seriously pissed off. .. Not like I cry all the time or anything. It's just that it's a big ninja rule. No crying. .. But sometimes you have to, you know? The rest of my family.. I can't ask them. They're like, friggin' twelve. I hate how alone I feel sometimes. I mean sure, I'd ask Mikuo for advice.. but that sure as hell doesn't work.

I guess I'll give up on telling him for now.. At least until he gets better. He's sleepin' right now and still manages to look perfect - even with all the bruises. Ugh... supermodels don't date slugs, you know. And that's what I am. I've tried a few times to tell him something, anything.. but every time I freeze up and a stupid 'Uhh...' comes out of my mouth. Some ninja I am.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know this seems out of character n' all.. but ninjas can be nice, alright? _Sometimes._ I was at the store the other day, well.. gettin' more sushi like usual. We Megurines go through it like.. hungry people go through.. food? Yeah whatever, we eat it by the pound pre'much. The store manager always gives me these damn weird looks. What? You haven't seen a pink man who likes sushi before? Damn idiot. Anyways, I saw one of those vegetable things there that Mikuo likes... what are they called again? Oh yeah, leeks. (Ugh, they taste like shit. Mikuo better not _ever_ make me eat one.) This one wasn't like.. edible though, it was like stuffed with this cheesy little smile on its face. .. I thought the kid might like it and he's been kinda down lately since that shit with Akaito happened so, I got it for him.. just to kinda say 'get well soon', y'know? ... He won't think it's a stupid 'I love you' gift, will he? Cause I sure as hell ain't desperate or anything. It just reminded me of him.

.. Alright, I was kinda debating whether or not I should give it to him.. I didn't want to look all stupid like I usually do. Friends give friends gifts.. right? But yes, I finally did. Hell, it was like it was Christmas or something.. I mean, I think he was happy. He damn well _looked_ it. It was almost like he could walk again the way he demanded for a hug. Is he just faking for attention or.. no, can't be it. .. That's another thing - is it like, one of those stupid family/friend hugs? (Which I refuse to give to my family. We're _ninjas_.) Or.. or... ugh, never mind. That was a shitty thought. 

Again.. Mikuo's so damn innocent. He doesn't even know what sex is. And hell.. he asked me to explain it yesterday. Uh yeah, what am I supposed to say, "Durr.. that's what Akaito did to you!" Fuck no. So I've been putting off that stupid explanation. Ugh, he better not ask again.. something will prolly happen in my pants when I imagin- anyways.. Yeah. Mikuo. Happy. Good times. .. I'm still not tellin' him. I know I'm supposed to 'be a man' and all that shit, but am I even a man anymore? (Well hell, I better be cause ain't _nobody_ topping Luki Megurine.)


	7. Chapter 7

Alright.. I'm impatient, I admit it. But I just couldn't wait any longer, damn it. What would _you_ do if you had those massive teal eyes staring at you all the time. Ugh.. it.. it makes you fuckin' melt. Mikuo's gotten a lot better anyways, he could walk around. I don't know why.. but hell, I kept making excuses not to go up to him. 'Luka needs me', or 'I'm hungry'. Yeah.. I know it sounds lame. That's cause it is. Like you have any guts. You're just a stupid, shitty book.

I was thinking that it wouldn't really matter if Mikuo rejected me.. cause you know, everyone else does. But to be honest.. I think I woulda been damn well crushed. I guess it doesn't matter if I write this but.. every time someone treats me like the asshole I am.. well, it hurts. A lot. Maybe thas' why I don't like people.. I mean, people like Luka. Why not me? I know I'm taller and.. I don't have the boobs. But come on! We're the same damn person.

Fine, fine. I'll get to the point. I'm rambling. .. It's just, I've never really had one little thing mean so much. Sure, I've had my own fair share of one night stands. But this was different, a'ight? The kid was just kinda getting some of those.. damn disgusting vegetables in the kitchen. Now.. I promise, I wasn't plannin' this or anything. I was just getting tuna like usual! Sigh.. well, I don't know what it was. I just went up to Mikuo and.. I actually had to bend over slightly. He's just _so_ damn short.. makes me feel like some kinda giant. .. Yeah, I kissed him. I can't really tell you how long it lasted cause, well.. I'm not even sure myself. It coulda been days for all I know. I'm not a man who has a way with words! I play by _action_. When I pulled away.. I don't know. Was he confused? .. I couldn't tell. But his face musta been as red as mine was.

"Mikuo.. I... I think I.." I swallowed nervously. I _never_ tell people this, okay? Not even fellow Megurines. So shut up. ".. Love you." It sounded so lame when it came from me. After that I couldn't stand to see his reaction so.. here I am upstairs, writing this shitty entry. I think I'm dreading him coming back.. should I hide? He probably thinks I'm some kind of stupid pervert. What kind of guy likes little boys..? Well.. he is like, sixteen or something. But still. I'm _twenty-one_. .. Fuck.


	8. Chapter 8

.. Guess I haven't had a reason to write in here for awhile. Been busy, I guess. But damn, it's time to vent. I'm seriously gonna explode. How is it that Mikuo can turn me on without knowing what the hell he's doing. He _still_ doesn't know anythin' about sex. I'm still tryin' to decide how the hell to explain it to him.. and I can tell you. He's asked. I just hope he doesn't go to one of the Zatsunes, ugh.

We're on vacation right now.. and man, it's as cold as shit. For some reason I keep waking up with _mounds_ of blankets on me. Don't be an idiot, Mikuo. You weigh like, twenty fuckin' pounds. Hell, I probably would break you if we did it. Hnngngg..

Right to the point..! Turns out Mikuo _didn't_ decide to hate me forever. Good news, m'right? But ugh, the most I can get is a kiss. I don't want to be a fuckin' rapist. Every time I touch him I just want so much _more_. It's like I'm starving and no amount of tuna's gonna fill me up. I can tell that past a certain point he doesn't know what the fuck is going on. .. He just acts scared.. and damn it, I don't want it to be like that. He should want me too, y'know? .. Yeah, I haven't even gotten him out of his clothes. How the hell am I supposed to break it to him? There's no way I'm going to ask _anyone_ for advice. Luka already hates me enough as it is. Hell, I probably shouldn't even be writin' this down. Who knows if someone's snuck into the room and read it. .. I've been suffering. For. Three. Fucking. Months. It's real tough when that's _all_ you're thinking about every single minute of every single day. And especially since he's _always _asking for hugs and _always_ nuzzles into the wrong spots.

Damnnnn. I'm ready, Mikuo. Why aren't you?


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, seriously. Why the hell does the universe hate me so much? Mikuo went in for a 'new upgrade' and comes back looking like he's half dressed. Okay, not even half dressed. _One third _dressed. I'm gonna fuckin' explode. He probably thinks I am a pervert.. the way I keep staring. But man, how can I not? My eyes are glued and my hands are tied.. well, no they aren't. I want to touch him more than I've ever wanted anything. I want to make him _mine_. The only reason 'm not lookin' right now is cause he's left the room.. regrettably.

'S seriously not fair that Akaito got his way.. but I really don't wanna do it like that. He should be willing, y'know? But mannn.. I swear I'm getting the biggest fucking urge in my pants ever. And it happens every single time I see the kid. I seriously hope he hasn't noticed.. 'cause he must feel so creeped out right now.

.. Mikuo, it's time for the sex talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Giving Mikuo the sex talk was _the_ best idea I have ever had in my entire life. Maybe 'm not so stupid, huh? Take that, Luka! Oh man. I can tell you – I imagined havin' sex with Mikuo _so _many times.. and the real thing? It was ten times better than all my shitty fantasies. I don't know about the kid.. but les' do that more often, alright? Who the hell cares if everyone can hear us, I want your ass, kid. Be jealous, motherfuckers..!

I think he liked it.. or at least, he sure as hell sounded like it. I have marks from his fingernails on my back.. and damn, he pretty much bit through my wrist. .. Honestly? I don't care.. it all just made me want _more_. The sheets are covered in blood and uh.. yeah, now. But again, do I care? It's all just proof it actually happened and wasn't just a dream. I'm sure Meiko will be rightly pissed when she does the laundry, though. I wanted to go so much longer.. but he was climaxing. Ugh, I'm too nice for my own good. I almost _couldn't_ stop until he started screaming my name to get through the haze.

Mikuo looks kinda.. beaten up though, and 'm sorry about that. Guess I wasn't really thinking.. but he's covered in hickeys now. Oh well, more proof that he's mine. Most of 'em show.. considering he's got that damn 'append' look or whatever that shit it is. I'm so thankful Crypton hasn't dared to try that crud on me. I'd kill 'em right then and there.. but of course, I'd look damn right sexy in one.

Even though you're a book you probably got tired of all my shitty whining and complaining. Guess ya don't have to hear about it anymore, eh? But seriously.. if _anyone_ even touches Mikuo. Or even has a thought about it. I will fuckin' kill you. He's _mine_, y'hear?


End file.
